Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 130
ぶ三騎士 | romaji = Kami wo Yobu Sankishi | japanese translated = The Three Knights that Call Forth God | episode number = 130 | japanese air date = October 22, 2002 | english air date = June 5, 2004 | japanese opening = WILD DRIVE | japanese ending = Paradise 楽園 | english opening = Yu-Gi-Oh! theme | english ending = }} "Clash in the Coliseum - Part 2", known as "The Three God-Summoning Knights" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and thirtieth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on October 22, 2002 and in the United States on June 5, 2004. Featured Duels Yami Yugi vs. Seto Kaiba Duel continues from previous episode. Yami Yugi has 4000 Life Points remaining and controls "Queen's Knight" (1500/1600) in Defense Position. Kaiba has 2000 Life Points remaining and controls "X-Head Cannon" (2200/1900) in Attack Position and "Y-Dragon Head" (who is equipped to "X-Head Cannon" and "Spell Sanctuary". Turn 7: Yami Yugi Yugi's hand contains "Big Shield Gardna", "Magical Hats" "Collected Power", "Slifer the Sky Dragon". Yami Yugi draws "Soul Rope". He then Normal Summons "Big Shield Gardna" (100/2600) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 8: Kaiba Second turn that "Lightforce Sword" is keeping Seto's "Obelisk the Tormentor" removed from the game. Kaiba draws "Z-Metal Tank". He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Z-Metal Tank" (1500/1300) in Attack Position. Kaiba then activates the effect of "Y-Dragon Head" to unequip itself from "X-Head Cannon" ("X-Head Cannon": 2200 → 1800/1900 → 1500). Kaiba then sends "X-Head Cannon", "Y-Dragon Head", and "Z-Metal Tank" to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" (2800/2600) in Attack Position. "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" attacks & destroys Yugi's "Big Shield Gardna". Since one of his monsters was destroyed, Yugi activates his face-down "Soul Rope" to pay 1000 Life Points (Yugi 4000 → 3000) and Special Summon "King's Knight" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. Since Yugi had "Queen's Knight" on his side of the field when he summoned "King's Knight", Yugi activates the effect of "King's Knight" to Special Summon "Jack's Knight" (1900/1000) in Attack Position. Turn 9: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Pot of Greed". He then Tributes "Queen's Knight", "King's Knight", and "Jack's Knight" in order to Tribute Summon "Slifer the Sky Dragon" (X000/X000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Slifer the Sky Dragon", it gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each card in Yami Yugi's hand. He currently has three ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 0 → 3000/0 → 3000). "Slifer the Sky Dragon" attacks "XYZ-Dragon Cannon", but Seto activates his face-down "Interdimensional Matter Transporter" to remove "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" from play until his next turn. Because of that, "Slifer's" attack is negated as its original target was removed from the field (NOTE: in the real game, this would create a replay and Yugi could just attack Kaiba directly and defeat him). Yami Yugi then sets a card ("Pot of Greed") ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 3000 → 2000/3000 → 2000). On Yami Yugi's End Phase, "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" returns to the field (2800/2600) in Attack Position due to the effect of "Interdimensional Matter Transporter". Turn 10: Kaiba card on the field]] Seto draws. Third turn that "Lightforce Sword" is keeping Seto's "Obelisk the Tormentor" removed from the game. "Obelisk the Tormentor" returns to Seto's hand during his Standby Phase (NOTE: in the real game, "Lightforce Sword" keeps the card for 3 *full* turns and returns it on the opponent's *4th* Standby Phase, i.e. Seto's next turn). Seto then Tributes "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" in order to Tribute Summon "Obelisk the Tormentor" (4000/4000) in Attack Position (as according to the Battle City Rules, a Fusion Monster counts as a number of Tributes equal to the number of Fusion Material Monsters required to summoned it). Duel continues next episode. Joey vs. unknown opponent Duel already in progress. Joey's opponent controls "Petit Dragon" (600/700) in Attack Position while Joey controls no cards. Turn ?: Joey Wheeler Joey Normal Summons "Axe Raider" (1700/1150) in Attack Position. "Axe Raider attacks and destroys "Petit Dragon" (Joey's opponent ? → 0). Differences in adaptations * When Yugi thinks about the effect of "Life Shaver", "Slifer" is added over his face in the English version. * The ghostly figures have been given clothing in the dub. * A sequence is cut from the English version, in which the "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" brings out its guns and points them at Yugi, Yugi then thinking that he has no monsters that can fight it, and knows that "Lightforce Sword" will disappear next turn, bringing "Obelisk" back to Kaiba's hand, so that Kaiba can sacrifice the "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" to summon it. * "Interdimensional Matter Transporter" is changed from a Spell to a Trap Card in the dub. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes